Zero Matter
by ericaj318
Summary: Season 2 done a little differently. Peggy has another friend in LA and Jack doesn't follow her because he's dirty but for other reasons. Daniel Sousa x OC
1. Chapter 1

Harper walked into the SSR LA office for another day of work when she saw her friend Peggy Carter.

"Peggy!" she yelled to get her friends attention, "What are you doing in LA? I haven't seen you since the war."

Peggy smiled as she walked forward and embraced Harper, "I'm very good. I have been called in to help with a case here."

"That's right," Harper replied with a warm smile, "You worked with Daniel in New York. Well, let's get to business."

Peggy wasn't sure how she felt about hearing Harper using Daniel's name with such familiarity but she shook it off as she followed her into the office and straight to the Chief's office.

"Daniel," Harper announced as she reached the door, "Your help has arrived in the form of one of my very best friends from way back when," she introduced as Daniel watched Peggy walk into his office behind Harper.

He swallowed as he realized that his current girlfriend knew his ex and he had had no idea until this morning and he was hoping that Harper would act in a professional manner for this moment but he knew that was too much to ask for.

"Chief Sousa, how have you been?" Peggy said with a smile as she looked at the man who had left without a word and raced away to LA.

Daniel smiled as he stood, grabbing his crutch, "I'm well Carter. Would you like to get straight to business on this case?"

Peggy nodded, "Yes, of course. You can brief me on all the details so far. Harper, are you on the case as well?" she asked, wondering if Daniel kept any of their relationship separate.

Harper shook her head, "I am specifically a field agent and so far we haven't needed me for muscle. I'm a lot like that Dottie Underwood you caught back in New York, except not a criminal. So, take good care of my man and I'll see you two when you come back," she replied as she walked up to Daniel and placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving him to hug Peggy once more.

Peggy couldn't fathom her emotions as she followed Daniel. On one hand, she was furious but she also loved Harper and wanted to see her happy. She sighed deeply as they left the talent agency cover for the agency office.

Once Peggy and Daniel left, Harper sat down at her desk and started to look over the files regarding the death of Dr. Jane Scott. She was pretty sure it wasn't the Lady of the Lake killer as the police presumed but a cover of something much worse that had gone wrong. And she knew Daniel wouldn't like her getting involved in the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, Peggy and Daniel had also figured out what Harper already knew but she stayed quiet as another agent from the New York office arrived.

"Hey," the man introduced himself to Harper. He had arrived late in the day and Harper was the last one in the office, "I'm Chief Jack Thompson. Is Sousa in?"

Harper shook her head, "He and Agent Carter are still investigating what happened to the body found in the lake. You should probably get to your hotel and get some sleep. They'll both be here first thing in the morning. His office is right there if you'd rather wait but I am heading home for the evening, myself."

Thompson nodded, "Your idea sounds pretty good. Do you have any updates on the case before you go that I should know about?"

"I wish I could help you but I'm not on that case," she replied, "Have a great night and welcome to the west coast," she smiled before she stood and gathered her things to head home.

Harper took a taxi home and when she arrived, Daniel wasn't there yet. Harper sighed as she walked into the kitchen to open a bottle of whiskey and pour herself a glass over ice.

She sat silently and sipped her drink before a devious thought crossed her mind. She knew Daniel's day was rough with Peggy showing up out of the blue and the case, itself so she decided to greet him properly.

Harper threw back the last of her whiskey before she walked into the bedroom to slip off her clothes until she had nothing on before she pulled on a silk robe and walked out to the main hall to sit and wait for him to return home.

Harper sat still until she saw the lock turn and when she did, she sat upright in the seat until she saw Daniel walk through the door.

"How was your day, Baby?" she asked as she stood and made her way to him, pushing his jacket off of his shoulders to hang it up.

"Long, very long," he replied as he ran a hand through his hair, "I thought you'd be asleep by now," he commented with a tender smile.

Harper grinned slyly as she guided him to the living room where she sat him down on the sofa before handing him a glass of scotch, "The thought crossed my mind but I had other things I wanted to do first."

"What might that be at this hour?" he asked as he took a slow sip from his cup before his eyes widened as she took off her robe to reveal that she was completely naked underneath. His entire body was instantly alert once he saw her.

Harper smiled as she walked over to him and leaned down to start undoing his buttons one by one, "I think you can get an idea of what was on my mind," she whispered as she opened his shirt and ran her hands over his bare chest, feeling his body tense at her touch.

"Does this have anything to do with the Agent sent in to help today?" he asked, maintaining a small amount of focus beside what Harper had in mind.

"This isn't the first time I've done this, is it?" she asked as she slowly lowered herself to her knees where she slowly undid his belt buckle, pulling the belt off of his pants completely before starting on his pants. She could hear his breaths quicken as she prepared to take him into her mouth. Daniel gasped at how good it felt as she slowly worked her way up and down him as he gripped her hair in his hands.

She worked until she felt him start to thrust his hips faster and then she pulled her mouth away to see his confused face looking down at her. "Is this some sort of new torture test your using on me first?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

"Absolutely not," she replied as she stood and placed her legs around his body before she straddled herself, lowering herself onto him with as little weight as possible, "I'm not hurting you, am I?" she asked as she thought of his injury.

Daniel shook his head, "I'm good," he responded as he let go of the couch and placed his hands on her butt cheeks, pulling her tighter to him while she began to move in slow, excruciating circles until they both reached their climax.

"I could get used to a greeting like that everyday," Daniel sighed as he caught his breath while she was leaned against him, her head on his shoulder, her curls all over the place.

Harper sat back up, looking into his eyes, "It would be my greatest dream come true to greet you here everyday," she said, revealing more of her feelings then normal.

"You know that I don't love Peggy the way I used to, right?" he asked, concerned about bringing it up but not wanting her to feel worried about his affections for her.

"I know that is what you say and you've never lied to me so I am good," she replied as she leaned forward and placed her lips to his in a deep kiss before pulling back, "So, now that you guys have learned what I already knew about this case, can I be on it?"

"What do you mean, what you already knew?" he asked as the pulled back on their clothes.

"I may have been doing a little bit of research without permission and I know this isn't a serial killer but some kind of very dangerous experiment gone wrong and based on what the coroner was able to piece together, I think Isodyne is your next lead," she revealed, proudly.

"I should have known your ease with us leaving to investigate today meant you were already ahead of the game," he laughed, "Is there anything I can offer you to stay off the case? It is a dangerous one. I can feel it in my gut."

"No, there is nothing you can say," she replied, "In fact what you just said makes me need to be with you even more. I know you can hold your own but I also know you have limitations," she revealed, hoping she hadn't hurt his pride.

Daniel shook his head, "You can join us. Are you ready to get some sleep or are you going to scurry back to your place?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Daniel Sousa," she smiled as she stood and handed him his crutch before she walked with him into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The following three days were heavy with research as the team learned as much as they could about what killed Jane Scott and also their coroner.

"Hey Harper," Jack said as he walked up to her desk, "I hate to ask but do you know if anything is going on with Carter and Sousa?" he asked.

"Is this question for a professional or personal reason?" she asked in reply.

Jack shook his head, "I think you know. Just give me a break and tell me what you know. That's why I'm here."

"They aren't together anymore," she replied, "I'm with him now and you have nothing to worry about but can you tell me why you haven't just asked her out?"

"She thinks I always have an ulterior motive for everything I do so she doesn't really trust me," he admitted.

Harper nodded as she caught Daniel's eyes looking at her from his office, "Do you always have a secret motive?"

"I used to but not anymore," he answered and she could see the honesty in his eyes.

"Then you need to prove that to her during this case," she suggested, "Don't do anything to be the boss or one up anyone and then tell her you like her. Anything else?" she asked as she saw Peggy walking toward them.

"No," Jack replied, "Thanks for your help."

"Harper," Peggy started, "I have met a scientist on the inside and he has something to show us that should help. We are all going to meet at Howard Stark's tonight. Can you please convince Daniel that we should see what he has before we storm the doors of Isodyne?"

"I miss working with you," Harper smiled, "Imagine what Colonel Phillips would think of us now."

"He highly respects both of us," Peggy surprised her, "I see him in New York from time to time. He's still in the field even at his age. He won't give it up until it kills him," she revealed.

Harper smiled fondly at the thought of her old commander, "Do you know I was sleeping with him during the war?"

"Everyone did," Peggy smiled, "Now, go convince your current lover with whatever means you deem necessary," she finished with a wink.

"Yes ma'am," Harper replied still stunned everyone knew about her and her old boss.

Harper walked into Daniel's office with a bright smile, "I hear you're attempting to go full SSR on our current lead instead of evaluating its use first," she began as she closed the blinds in his office causing his eyes to widen.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "We can't have sex in my office."

"I'm not going to sleep with you," Harper laughed, "But I am going to tease you until you agree to Peggy's idea because it's the smart play and what we would have done back in the day."

"This isn't war time Harper," he protested, "We can go about things the right way now. Her way has a lot of danger tied to it which is why you like it. It's exactly what you two would have done back in your time with the army."

"You are very right about that," she replied as she kneeled on the floor in front him, running her hand under the cuff of his pants and up his bare leg underneath, "However, this is an extremely dangerous situation and if we play our cards wrong, we could lose this lead we have on them. Don't you wanna solve this with as little bloodshed as possible?"

Daniel shook his head as he looked at her and saw how mischevious her eyes danced when she knew she had him, "If I agree then can we do the next phase my way?"

Harper removed her hand from within his pants and stood to sit on his good leg, "That depends on what kind of idea you have. If it's something I would do then yes sir. So, Howard's mansion at 6 pm?"

Daniel sighed in defeat, "I guess so."

"Thank you Sweetie," she said as she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "I will reward you later for this excellent behavior," she teased before she flicked her tongue on his earlobe, feeling the results against her leg, "Unless you'd like to collect now?"

"I will hold on to some level of professionalism," he replied as he shook his head using all his strength to tell her no.

"See you at 6 then," she smiled as she stood and opened his blinds before walking out of his office to smile triumphantly at Peggy.


	4. Chapter 4

The group met at Howard's that evening and introductions ensued.

"Howard, this is my good friend Harper," Peggy began as she was the first to arrive, "You didn't get a chance to meet her but she was with my team in the war."

"What a pretty face," Howard complimented as he reached for her hand and placed a kiss on it, "I am very sad I missed you back in those days but I hope to make up for lost time," he flattered.

"I'm touched Mr. Stark," Harper turned him down gently, "However, I am currently seeing someone but if that doesn't work out and Colonel Phillips is still holding my youth against me then I'll give you a call."

"That's all I can ask," he smiled, "And this is my butler Jarvis. Anything you need, he is your man."

"It's nice to meet you," she replied as Daniel and Jack showed up. They'd both met Howard and Jarvis so it was normal catch up small talk until Dr. Wilkes arrived.

"Dr. Jason Wilkes," Peggy said with a blush as he walked in, "This is Howard Stark, Jarvis, Chief Jack Thompson, Chief Daniel Sousa and my fellow Agent Harper Adams. All, this is Dr. Wilkes and he is a genius at Isodyne highly undervalued for his work and he has some new information to share with us on our research to the cause of Jane Scott's death."

"It's wonderful to meet you all in person," Dr. Wilke's replied, "Peggy has said wonderful things about you. Mr. Stark, do you have a viewing room? What I have to show you all is a video."

"Of course," Howard replied, "Jarvis, lead the way."

The group followed Jarvis through the house until they reached Howard's personal theater where Jarvis took the film from Dr. Wilke's and played it for the group. "Before you start it," Wilkes began, "I'd like to share a little preface about what you are about to see. Back when the countries were in a race for the ability to make an atomic weapon, a Russian scientist who was defecting from her country brought us a test weapon and what happened still can't be explained. What you are about to see has been described as Zero Matter."

The group nodded as they watched the video Wilkes had brought. What they saw was the beginning of a normal atomic test but instead of the usual aftermath, the mushroom cloud opened a black portal and it inhaled everything within a twenty foot radius of it.

After the film went dark and Jarvis turned the lights back on, Wilke's stood to share more, "What you just saw is called Zero Matter and Isodyne has it. They hired me to create a containment unit for it but Jane Scott got too close to it and it killed her. The company wants to weaponize it but they haven't been able to figure it out yet. They are getting desperate though because of the recent scandal," he explained.

Daniel was the first to speak, "I'll be on the phone with a judge first thing in the morning. I'll show em this and then get a search warrant and we'll take it and find a way to destroy this."

"Daniel," Peggy began in her protest tone, "I think that's the wrong idea."

"I agree," Harper added, "These people have deep pockets and I wouldn't be surprised if the very people we need help from are the same who already know and have been paid for their silence. If we move like that, they could get skittish and hide everything or hurt everyone by trying to speed up their plans."

"They are both correct," Wilkes added, "They are already on edge so anything too out of the ordinary and we'll lose this chance."

"Then what do you all suggest?" Daniel asked, feeling overruled at every turn with this case.

Jack raised his hand, "I think we should have Howard go in as an interested party with plans to merge. When they don't show you that, pressure them for something that will really change the game and then we can know exactly where it is and break in and steal it. Wilkes can stay here and figure out how to destroy it or at least send it away."

"That's a good point because it is clearly not of this universe," Howard agreed, "I like the kids plan. I can go in tomorrow. I have connections with the owner, Calvin Chadwick."

"That is all really good but I need to be with you when you extract it because it's a very delicate process and one wrong move will unleash it uncontrolled on the city of LA," Wilkes added.

"Then we need another scientist who can be here figuring out how to send it home," Harper added.

Daniel nodded, "I've got a guy in mind. Tomorrow morning, I'll bring him here and he can analyze everything with you Wilkes until tomorrow night when we take it and end this."

"Good plan, everyone," Peggy announced, "Jason, will you show me the best way for my team and you to get in?"

"Of course," he said, "Do you have a lab?" he asked Howard.

Howard nodded and motioned for Jarvis to go with him and guide Peggy and Jason to the lab leaving Jack, Harper and Daniel in the theater.

"Ok, team," Harper said, "That was a really good meeting. I'm gonna go get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow and Jack, don't worry about that guy. He's an LA man and her heart belongs to New York," she added, confusing Daniel but causing Jack to fake a smile as he got up and tipped his hat before he walked out.

"Are you really going to get some sleep?" Daniel asked as he anchored himself on his crutch and stood to face Harper.

Harper smiled in a devious manner, "I am going to have a big night tomorrow so I was just doing the smart things. I thought you'd be proud," she added with a wink.

"Nonsense," he said, offering his hand, "You're coming with me." She took it and followed him out.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, Daniel walked into the lab and straight to Dr. Samberly to send him to Stark's which sent up a few red flags among the networks in SSR but they hoped it wasn't enough to mess with their plan.

At the end of the business day, the team met at Howard's again. "Who's the ground team? Howard, how did your visit go?"

"Even better then we thought," Howard replied, "They showed it to me first which means they're onto us or very eager to impress me. I'm good with either," he said arrogantly.

Harper shook her head, "I'm going in with Wilkes, Peggy and Jack. To keep things looking normal, Daniel will go home to make sure no one is suspicious since he sent Samberly home today. And while we're acquiring the target, Howard and Samberly will figure out how to destroy it. Everyone good?"

Peggy, Wilkes, Howard, Thompson and Samberly nodded before Daniel protested, "I think I should go with you. There's strength in numbers," he added.

"We have plenty of people to take care of the mission and you're the chief of this office," Peggy reasoned, "So, if they are watching us then you not going home and the rest of us being accounted for is too much reason for suspicion. I'll get Harper back to you safely."

"And I'll take care of myself, thanks," Harper corrected her friend, "Everyone ready? This is our only chance at this."

The team disbanded and took their missions on as the night got fully dark. Jason led the ground team to Isodyne where he used his codes to get them to the Zero Matter chamber with ease.

Harper, Jack and Peggy formed a perimeter to allow Jason to extract the matter and get out of there undetected.

"Peg," Jack said which Harper could hear and she hoped he hadn't picked this moment to ask her out.

"Yes?" Peggy replied, her tone annoyed, "What could you need right now unless there is someone coming?"

"I just need to tell you something if Wilkes messes up and we all die," Jack stated causing Harper to close her eyes briefly knowing what he was about to do.

"What is it, Jack?" she asked before Harper interrupted, "Hey Jack," she started, "I know you think this could end badly but it won't and we should probably be quiet so Jason can work and we don't distract him."

"Good point," Peggy added, "Jack, tell me when we get to the mansion."

Jack nodded as they continued to watch vigilantly while Jason finished his part of the task.

"I've got it and it's stable and secure," Jason announced, "Let's get it back to where it needs to go."

The team nodded as they walked out with ease and drove back to Stark's to see if they knew how to destroy it. Once they were almost there, Peggy spoke, "Jack, what was it you wanted to say back there?"

Harper looked out the window uncomfortably as she waited to see what Jack would say, "It can wait a little bit longer," he responded.

"Are you sure?" Peggy asked, "It seemed pretty important when you thought we might die a few moments ago."

Jack shook his head, "Let's finish the job and then I'll tell you."

Peggy shrugged as they completed the drive in silence. Once they returned to Stark's, Harper stayed outside, "Peggy," she called.

Peggy waited while the men brought the Zero Matter into the lab, "What's up?"

"I'm gonna go get Daniel," she replied, "I know he wanted to be apart of this and now that we have what we need I think its ok for him to join back in. What do you think?" she asked, wondering if her judgement was clouded.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Peggy replied, "I'll see you when you two get back and perhaps, this will already be over if my scientists aren't having a battle of egos when I return."

"Thanks Peggy," Harper stated, "For everything."

Peggy waved her off as she turned and walked into the house throwing Harper the car keys as she did so.


	6. Chapter 6

Harper drove to Daniel's and parked in the driveway surprised to see his lights off. She was worried she had driven over here for nothing and he was already at Stark's but then she noticed his front door was open.

Harper went into defensive mode instantly as she turned off the car and got out, walking carefully toward the door in case whoever did this was still around. As she continued, she knew the danger was gone so she let her guard down and raced up the stairs to walk through the door. That's when she found Daniel on the ground, beaten up and unconscious.

"Daniel," she whispered, "Can you wake up, please?" she asked, her voice shaking with worry. They had been right that someone was onto them.

Harper breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes opened and he looked at her. Daniel sat up in her arms, wincing as he did so before he raised his hands and grabbed her cheeks, pulling her into a passion filled kiss, his labored breathing laced with need.

Harper pulled back, "Babe, you're really hurt. I need to check you out," she said before asking, "Where did they hurt you?"

Daniel sighed as he winced again from the movement, "I can't think of anywhere they didn't but it doesn't matter I need you."

"Hey hey hey," she soothed, "I know the adrenaline you're experiencing but what you want will only make your pain worse so why don't you let me give you a once over before we head to Stark's and see if they've destroyed this thing?"

Daniel puffed out his lower lip in a pout before he nodded and she added, "I like you like this. You're much more affectionate. I'm gonna have to let you get beaten up more often."

Daniel shook his head as Harper began taking off his clothes to see what kind of damage his assailants did, "My sudden affection is because the only thing I could think of once I realized I couldn't take on all three men was that I didn't want to die without telling you how I really feel."

"Oh gosh, Daniel," Harper interrupted, "You know I'm not good with emotion talks. That's why Phillips and I got on so well." She could see his eagerness so she ceded, "Ok, just please take it easy on me, deal?"

Daniel nodded as Harper pulled his shirt off to see his bruised ribs which caused her heart to ache but then he spoke and she was distracted, "Harper, I love you. I don't want to spend another moment away from you."

"That's probably good," she stopped him again. She stood and helped him to the couch before she looked at him, knowing what he might say and also knowing she needed another moment before she could hear it, "Let me get some ice for your ribs and a bandage for your head and once I have those things, you can finish your thought. Is that ok?"

Daniel nodded so Harper walked into the kitchen to gether what she needed when the phone rang.

"Sousa's house?" she answered.

"Harper?" she recognized Peggy's voice.

"Yes," she replied, "Sorry. They sent some goons to give Daniel a pretty good beating so we've been slightly delayed on getting back. How are things?"

"Will Daniel be alright?" Peggy asked instead of answering, her focus changed.

"Yes," Harper answered, "He's in rough shape but he'll recover."

"Well," Peggy changed the subject back to why she called, "You guys need to get back here because we are celebrating. They did it!"

"That's the best news I could've gotten right now," Harper said with a sigh of relief, "As soon as I've gotten him comfortable, we'll head your way. Go ask Jack what he wanted now," she added.

Peggy sighed, "Do you think I should?"

"Yes," Harper replied, "We'll head that way in the next thirty minutes. Good work as always," she added before hanging up and gathering her things before heading back to Daniel.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked once he saw her walking in to turn on the light, making his injuries look even worse.

"They did it," she told him with a smile spreading across her lips, "Now, hold this on those ribs," she passed him the ice pack, "while I work on this cut on your forehead."

Before she could even get started on her work, Daniel caught her eyes with his own, "I still have one more thing to add. Are you ready now?" he asked with a wince as he put the ice pack on his injury.

Harper closed he eyes for a moment before putting peroxide on a cotton ball, "I don't think I'll ever be ready. This is going to sting," she added before placing the cotton on top of the cut on his head.

"Marry me," he asked after he inhaled sharply from the burn, "You know you love me too and I also know you spend more time then you want fantasizing about a future between us. Can you tell me that isn't true?"

Harper shook her head, "No, I can't. You're right, I do love you and I will marry you but you have to make me a promise in exchange for my hand…"

"What could that possibly be?" he asked with a sly grin crossing his lips before a wince from pain replaced it.

"Agree to live in my house because it's closer to work," she challenged, knowing she needed one thing that was hers in her life to have sanity.

"If that is all you want then consider it done," he smiled, "Now, can you stop fussing over me and kiss me?"

"I'll never say no to doing that," she agreed as she dropped the supplies beside him and placed her lips to his.

The End


End file.
